Un lugar al cual regresar
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Mimi tiene más heridas que certezas, es por ese motivo que decide regresar a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar. Ella sólo quiere encontrar un lugar en donde pueda sentirse segura nuevamente. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3


Éste fic fue escrito con mucho cariño para mi querida Chia :3

Características: Mimi está harta de sus malas relaciones. No cesa de meterse en relaciones tóxicas y cada vez más horribles. El último hasta llego a golpearla y todavía tiene marcas de maltrato. Decide refugiarse en japón, donde se encuentra con sus amigos de la infancia y les cuenta lo que ha pasado. Lo malo de todo es que uno de ellos es el tipo de chico en el que siempre cae. ¿Podrá Yamato demostrarle que no todos los chicos son iguales?

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi tiene más heridas que certezas, es por ese motivo que decide regresar a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar. Ella sólo quiere encontrar un lugar en donde pueda sentirse segura nuevamente. / Para mi Parabatai del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3

 **.**

 **Un lugar al cual regresar**

 **.**

Sonrió cuando la claridad del sol acarició su rostro. Le gustaba ver cómo la luz se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, entre follaje, entre oscuridad para salir victoriosos. Para llegar a ella. Recordaba que, cuando niña, extendía las manos y perseguía esos retazos de luz, intentaba tocarlos y sonreía como tonta cuando la calidez llegaba a ella.

Se recordaba de niña, se recordaba sonriendo en días soleados, se recordaba mirando la ventana en días nublados rogando porque el sol regresara. Se recordaba tan feliz, tan llena, tan brillante.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios mientras ella intentaba sostener lo que quedaba de sí misma. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por su rostro pero sentía el maquillaje sobre su piel y el dolor corroyendo su ser. Todo el caos de hace un minuto había cesado pero ella seguía encerrada en el baño, abrazándose, diciéndose que todo estaría bien cuando la incertidumbre reinaba en ella.

Ella adoraba cómo la luz ingresaba por la pequeña ventana mientras intentaba aplacar la realidad con un poco de remembranza. Le gustaba recordar cómo eran las cosas antes.

─Mimi. ─Dio un respingo al oír su voz tras la puerta que los separaba─. Abre, por favor ─De vuelta a ese tono de arrepentimiento y falsedad que le provocaba náuseas─. Resolvamos las cosas, cariño…

Ella no dijo nada y él siguió hablando por un momento más hasta que el alboroto regresó, entre maldiciones, amenazas y golpes contra la puerta que la separaban del animal que la atacó hace un momento. El teléfono temblaba en su mano, no sabría decir si era su mano la temblaba. O quizá era su alma la que lo hacía.

Oyó el azote de la puerta principal, también maldiciones y al idiota de su novio siendo arrastrado fuera de su departamento. _Él se fue_ y ella siguió temblando en su sitio mientras las lágrimas regresaban. Entonces, el sonido de unos nudillos llamando la puerta la regresaron de a poco a la realidad. Oyó cómo la llamaban para salir, diciéndole que estaba a salvo, que todo había pasado. No pudo sino sonreír entre lágrimas.

 _Ella nunca estaría a salvo._

* * *

Tomó el primer vuelo que figuraba en la aerolínea más barata. Tenía ahorros que resguardaba de novios abusivos, de sanguijuelas chupa-dinero. Siempre se preguntó por qué terminaba en los brazos de hombres así, por qué terminaba siempre en la misma historia, con el mismo final. Una lágrima silenciosa volvió a resbalar por su mejilla y ella se apuró en limpiarla con un pañuelo. El movimiento rápido contra su piel la hizo detenerse al sentir el dolor aún latente sobre su rostro bajo kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Maldición que los moretones costaban en ser ocultados.

─¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? ─No respondió enseguida cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Se giró de a poco a su lado izquierda para corroborar que una mujer de edad avanzada y rasgos asiáticos, la miraba con una curiosidad preocupante. Quizá más preocupación que otra cosa─. ¿Te sientes bien?

¿La pregunta habrá surgido por la lágrima o por su mueca de dolor? No sabría decirlo pero prefirió no responderse.

Asintió, intentando formar una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. La mujer la miró sin borrar su preocupación, pero al parecer, comprendió que no había forma de expresar un estado de ánimo para la chica castaña que abordaba con prisa su vuelo de regreso a casa.

─¿También vas para Odaiba, linda? ─Cambió de tema la anciana.

─Así es… ─Respondió y sintió su voz un poco áspera. De seguro era producto de no hablar mucho. Sonrió para sí misma─. También usted, imagino.

La mujer sonrió.

─Iré de vacaciones a la casa de mi hermana ─Comentó─. Ha pasado un tiempo que no regresaba… O que me subía a ésta cosa con alas ─Río y Mimi Tachikawa quiso acompañarla, aunque no pudo hacer mucho. No con las costillas doliéndole como el infierno─. ¿Vas de vacaciones?

─No… ─Bajó la mirada a sus manos, ambas entrelazadas sobre el cinturón de seguridad─. Regreso para quedarme.

Miró a la mujer y le dio una sonrisa amistosa que ella correspondió. Así era, ella ya no dejaría su hogar. Necesitaba cambiar su entorno, necesitaba dejar de lado aquella estupidez del sueño americano que la llevó a tierra extranjera y la terminó metiendo en miles de problemas.

Ella sólo quería regresar a la niña que extendía los brazos al cielo y trataba de tocar lo que el sol entregaba. Pequeños fragmentos de felicidad.

Ella quería volver a ser feliz.

* * *

Su silueta caminando a contraluz, moviéndose a un ritmo tranquilo tan impropio de ella, era… Extraño. Bajó el avión y aguardó a encontrar su único equipaje. Tan impropio de ella. Recordaba llevar mínimamente cinco equipajes y dos bolsones de mano. Era tan dichosa caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera. Tan tonta.

Cuando su madre la vio caminando tan ajena a sí misma, se quedó helada en su sitio. Mimi la reconoció enseguida y a su padre a su lado, ambos notando que la mujer castaña que llegaba junto a ellos, no era la que ellos habían despedido años atrás. Satoe Tachikawa era una melodramática por excelencia, sacó tanto de ella en ese sentido, la recordaba montando escenas por cualquier motivo: graduación, primera cita, la primera fiesta que regresó ebria y vomitó en el baño. Tantos recuerdos que la hicieron sacudir esa fibra sensible.

Satoe corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo efusivo, casi violento. Sintió su cuerpo temblar entre dolor y alegría y las lágrimas salieron a continuación. Su padre no tardó en incluirse, quizá hasta se podría decir que el de los llantos eufóricos era él. Ella rio entre llanto y volvió a sentirse un poco mejor. Nuevamente, eran ellos tres. Nuevamente, se sentía en casa.

* * *

Sentir una taza caliente entre sus manos, porcelana por supuesto, emanando el aroma adictivo del chocolate de su madre, era regresar a esos años en que todo mal de amor, se reparaba con ello. Oía a sus padres hablando y hablando de sus años como caseros de un alquiler de departamentos que generaba ingresos, pues Keisuke se jubilaría en unos meses y necesitaban seguir activos.

─¿Por qué no me lo habían comentado? ─Preguntó Mimi tras dar un profundo sorbo─. ¡Es una gran inversión! Felicidades.

─Lo sé, cariño, pero no queríamos cantar victoria antes de que sea una idea concretada ─Respondió Keisuke─. Siempre es bueno abrir el paraguas a buen tiempo.

Sonrió a su padre.

─Por cierto, uno de tus amigos fue el primero en alquilar una habitación. ─Comentó Satoe, llamándole la atención─. Aquel chico tan apuesto de mirada profunda. Ya sabes, el de chaqueta de cuero y que andaba en motocicleta.

─…

─Hablas con demasiada emoción, linda ─Cuestionó Keisuke─. ¿Acaso tienes algún estereotipo que yo no sepa?

Satoe rio y besó a su esposo en la mejilla, mientras seguía molestándole sobre que siempre soñó andar en una de esas motocicletas cuando era joven. Mimi no prestó mucha atención a lo mencionado recientemente, solamente sonrió. La tarde siguiente, se reencontraría con sus amigos de infancia y ya podría ponerse al corriente de todo.

Y todos.

* * *

Lo primero que recibió fueron los brazos de Sora alrededor de su cuello. Hikari y Miyako hicieron lo mismo luego de la pelirroja. Habían pasado tantos años sin verlas que aquel nudo en la garganta había regresado. Al igual que los lacerantes dolores en varias partes de su cuerpo.

La cita con sus amigos fue en su propio departamento. Todos, sin excepción alguna, habían ido aquella tarde. Incluso Joe Kido, para sorpresa de Mimi.

─Sería de muy mala educación no asistir, después de no verte tras tantos años ─Comentó el de lentes. Mimi lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

─Ya, puedes decirme quién te amenazó ─Respondió divertida, mirando a Miyako. La Inoue sólo miró a otro punto, intentando no hacer contacto visual─. Gracias por venir… Significa mucho.

Al principio, era un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido en sus años de ausencia. En lo que habían estudiado durante la universidad, las parejas que se habían formado, los trabajos que fueron empleados y algunos, dejado. Todo. Oírlos riendo, contando sus cosas, culpándose de otras, le sentó tan bien. Nuevamente, sintió esa calidez propia de su infancia regresada a la vida.

Pero entonces, la pregunta que había querido evitar, tomó partido.

Yamato Ishida era, como su madre lo había descrito, de mirada penetrante. Podía indagar cosas que muchos ignoraban, era atento y silencioso. Como un felino. Cuando mentía, él lo sabía porque… La conocía.

─¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ─Preguntó Yamato cuando ella dejó de reír. Fue una pregunta que no involucraba a los demás, una pregunta que lo hizo en un tono de voz bajo solamente para que ella lo escuchara. Sus ojos castaños intentaron evitarlo porque sabía que si lo miraba, ella perdía.

─Bastante bien… ─Fue su pobre respuesta─. ¿Y tú? ─Levantó su mirada y él enarcó una ceja. Maldición.

─¿Qué sucedió allá? ─Volvió a preguntar y ella se mordió el labio inferior. No podía evitar por mucho tiempo aquella pregunta, ambos lo sabían─. Mimi…

─Tuve algunos problemas ─Respondió con la suficiente fuerza como para que todos los presentes la escucharan. El silencio se hizo estable, las miradas se centraron en ella. Sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y continuó─. Me enamoré de gente equivocada, rompíamos y yo continuaba. Estaba metida en un círculo extraño del que, por más que intentara, no podía salir. Siempre eran idiotas, uno tras otro… Hasta que conocí al peor de todos.

─Mimi, no tienes que… ─Taichi intentó detenerla, pero ella lo interrumpió.

─No, de hecho, quiero hacerlo. ─Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, recomponiéndose─. Vivía bajo la estúpida idea de la fachada de chico malo. Me gustaban, siempre me gustaron ─Continuó, ésta vez, mirando a Yamato─. Pero éste no sólo tenía el porte de uno. Era uno… Bebía demasiado y cuando lo hacía, se volvía agresivo. Ni siquiera mis padres me corrigieron con golpes, pero éste idiota lo hizo una y otra y otra vez. No lo toleré por mucho tiempo, me encerraba en el baño mientras aguardaba a que se le pasara el enojo. Me hablaba bonito nuevamente y me tenía de regreso. Una idiota, lo sé… Fue por eso que regresé. Me había convertido en alguien temerosa de levantar la voz, de mirar más allá de las cuatro paredes que me encerraban… De ser yo. Así que, me tienen aquí por eso ─Finalizó dando un sorbo a su bebida, sin dejar de mirar a Yamato. El rubio bajó la mirada, quizá replanteándose la idea de mejor hubiese sido no tocar el tema.

Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Todos fueron dejando de a poco su departamento, todos despidiéndose con abrazos cálidos y palabras de aliento. Ellas los entendían, entendía que ellos no tenían mucho más que ofrecerles y estaba bien. Hablar con sus amigos era reconfortante, mucho más que pagar algún "especialista", como le habían recomendado en Estados Unidos. Ella sólo necesitaba esa tarde, beber chocolate de su madre y hablar.

─Mimi, yo… ─La castaña cerró los ojos al recordar que Yamato no se había marchado aún. Tragó pesado y aspiró profundo para poder girarse a mirarlo─. Mi intención no fue la de exponerte y menos recriminarte.

─No, por supuesto… ─Respondió ella, tajante─. ¿Quizá era decir "te lo dije"?

Yamato frunció el ceño.

─¿En algún momento de ésta tarde, te dije algo semejante? ─Preguntó con tono herido. Ella no quería descargarse en él, no quería que toda su frustración terminase por golpearlo a él, pero no podía mirarlo y no sentir ganas de romper a llorar como una niña─. Maldita sea, no sabía por lo que estabas pasando. Nunca nos dijiste nada. Nunca… Nunca me lo dijiste.

─¿Para qué, Yamato? ─Preguntó ella, intentando que su voz no se quebrajara─. ¿Irías corriendo a buscarme? ¿Me salvarías? Tú no eres así… Si te hace sentir mejor, me arrepiento de haberme marchado.

─Yo no quiero que…

─¡Escúchame! ─Ella apreció cómo la quijada del rubio se tensó y cómo las líneas de su rostro se endurecieron. Se sentía impotente, ella lo conocía muy bien─. Me fui porque creía que mi lugar no estaba aquí. Me metí con esos psicópatas, porque creí que _aventura_ era mejor que _amor_. Creía en tantas cosas… Y entonces me encuentro en éste punto de mi vida en donde tengo más caídas que victorias… Más cicatrices que certezas… Y me odio por eso.

Vio a Yamato acercarse, ella intentó hacerse para atrás, pero él fue más rápido. Sus movimientos siempre fueron más rápidos y sus abrazos, tan cálidos como los recordaba. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos, acunó su rostro en el hombro de Mimi. Se llevaban como veinte centímetros, así que ella sólo pudo apegar su frente contra su pecho, inhalar su aroma a colonia masculina y a nicotina con menta. Entonces, recordó tantas cosas de su adolescencia, de su juventud en Odaiba, de aquel aroma llenando los confines de su memoria y esa emoción latente de cuando aún creía en muchas cosas, regresó.

─Yamato… Por favor…

─No soy igual a ellos ─Respondió y Mimi sintió cómo su voz flaqueaba─. Lo último que quisiera, es herirte… De cualquier modo posible. Sabes que nunca lo haría…

─… ─Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Yamato siempre fue su fetiche juvenil, el del porte reservado, chaqueta de cuero y motocicleta negra rugiendo en el ocaso. Ella se recordó amando aquella parte que la hacía sentir deseada, en la que él la veía como si no hubiese nadie más a quien mirar. Eran jóvenes y tontos y jóvenes.

Y ella sólo quería más. Quería cruzar el océano, vivir la vida lejos de una familia y amigos que la amaban. Y un chico que quiso odiarla cuando ella abordó su avión, sin embargo no pudo.

Las heridas actuales y las de aquel entonces, le dolían. Era algo que no podía hacer oídos sordos. Oía a Yamato contra su oído y su piel se erizaba. Él era precisamente todo lo que ella buscaba, pero en otras pieles, en otros rostros y todo lo que encontró fue decepción. Ella ya no quería ser lastimada, ya no quería encerrarse en el baño, oír golpes e insultos y tener que llamar a la policía para ponerle fin a sus problemas.

Ya no quería huir a otro país, no quería sentirse extranjera en ningún otro sitio. Estaba dolida y los traumas no hacían más que crecer.

Se separó de Yamato y él no quiso obligarla a otra cosa. Le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su rostro con cariño. Él no dejaba de observarla entre fascinación e incertidumbre. Entonces, ella besó su mejilla, permitiéndose unos segundos de más entre sus labios y su piel.

─Estoy cansada de mis malas decisiones… ─Inició─. Eres el tipo de capricho que la Mimi de hace unos años atrás se habría tirado encima ─Sonrió y él trató de hacerlo, aunque no lo consiguió─. ¿Lo eres?

─La primera vez que te besé fue en el salón de música… Fue un beso rápido, porque era clandestino. Reías como si acabaras de hacer una travesura ─Ella no borró su sonrisa─. Ese día dijiste "¿jugarías conmigo?" antes de besarme. Tenía quince años y era mi primer beso. Me sentía estúpido y feliz, pero nunca me diste tiempo a responderte.

─¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? ─La pregunta surgió casi con urgencia de sus labios. Él sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, tomó su mentón y lo levantó despacio hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

─No quiero jugar. ─Sus labios se acercaron pero no tocaron los de ella. En su lugar, besaron su frente y como aquel día en el instituto, él se permitió unos segundos de más sintiendo su piel. Se alejó nuevamente de ella─. Debo irme… Pero podría llevarte a caminar.

─Podrías.

Una mirada cómplice y un adiós al aire. Un poco de vida después de tanto tormento le sentaba bien. Bastante bien.

Cuando él la llevó al parque, compró un par de helados y caminaron por el sendero que limitaban árboles de cerezo en pleno abril, recordó cuán hermosos eran los abriles en Odaiba y cuán viva podría llegar a sentirse. Cuanta remembranza surgía por los aromas y los sonidos que aquella vida en su hogar le provocaba. No supo qué le hizo sentir más en casa, aquella apreciación a las cosas sencillas o la risa que salió de ella aquella tarde.

Por un momento, las cosas eran distintas, ella era distinta. Miró a Yamato mientras hablaba de todo lo que sucedió durante su carrera como ingeniero, su graduación y la batalla vivida para conseguir trabajo. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, montaron en su vieja moto y ella sintió que todo era distinto.

Y eso le gustaba.

─¿En qué piensas? ─Preguntó Yamato cuando se detuvieron a tomar asiento bajo un árbol. La sombra era exquisita, la primavera envolvía en un ambiente tranquilo y fresco mientras el atardecer iba pintándose en el cielo.

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaron entre algunas hojas, logrando surcar la barrera que implicaban éstas. Intentando seguir llenando de luz todo su confín. Ella tomó la mano de Yamato, entrelazó sus dedos con las de él y los levantó todo lo que pudo hasta que un delgado brillo iluminó sus nudillos y parte de sus dedos. Sonrió como no lo hacía hace tiempo, sonrió con la dicha de que la luz había regresado y había cruzado el arbusto de penumbras que llegó a invadir su ser.

─En todo… ─Susurró Mimi. Sus ojos encontraron los azules profundos de Yamato y entonces supo que quizá sí podría llegar a estar segura. Quizá sí había un lugar seguro para ella. Para todos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer ésta nueva y corta obra donde el Mimato vuelve a sonreír al mundo! :'3 Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Parabatai querida :3

Un besito para todos~


End file.
